Your Nobody's but Mine
by XdestroyerXDTM3
Summary: Puck has a surprising thing to tell Finn. Finn has a surprising thing to tell Puck. When Puck tried to tell Finn, nobody could've guessed what happened next. Pairings: Finn/Puck, Finn/Kurt Brotherly. I live in Britain so this will be set there (but apparently Lima's now in Britain). There will be the UK spelling of certain words. Apologies for any spelling mistakes. Sorry. :)
1. Chapter 1

Your nobody's but mine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the songs that are sang in this story. If I did, nobody would know them. Thanks! :)

Note: **Bold**=Finn singing, _Italics=_Puck singing_,__** Bold and Italics= both singing**_

* * *

**Finn**

I woke up in the morning, yawed and got out of bed. I got changed and mum called him downstairs for breakfast (Yummy, Special K: Peach and Apricot) and then I went to brush my teeth. I grabbed my stuff, jumped in my car and set off. Sighing, I put on the radio and switched to Heart. '_Ed Sheeran!' _I thought and sang to the song

"**Jet-planes, heading up to the sky. Spread wings in the clouds getting high, we ain't hit a rave in a while.**

**So take me back to London! **

**Yo, I do deals but I never get twanged, Moves that ain't never been planned, No goons that were ever in gangs, Where I'm from chat shit get banged, Where I'm from chat shit, let the 12-gauge rip**."

I stopped and Puck hopped into the car. He smiled as heard the song on the radio and joined in

"_**Big Mike and Teddy are on grime, I wanna try new things, They just want me to sing because nobody thinks I write rhymes.**_

_**But I'm heading back to London Town, right now. Jet planes heading up to the sky, Spread wings in the clouds, getting high. We ain't hit a rave in a while. So take me back to London!"**_

We laughed and got out the car at school and walked in. Karofsky and Azimio walked around the corner, brandishing a slushie and straight into Kurt's face it went.

"What the hell guys, what was that for?" I shouted at them

"For being a fag, that's why! And if you carry on like this, the next ones coming for you." Azimio sneered and they walked off. I ran up to Kurt and shook his shoulder. He looked up at me and his face softened.

"Oh, hey Finn, just uh, cleaning off."

"You need some help? I can go and get some paper towels if you want?" I asked, helpfully.

"Nah, it's fine, I've got it. Had lots of practice." He grimaced as he took a particularly large piece of slushie and threw it on the floor. I sighed and walked with Puck to Spanish, our next lesson.

I didn't want to be rude to Mr. Schue, (because he was like, the nicest teacher in the entire school) so I kept quiet throughout the lesson, but Spanish really made my head hurt. What was the point in learning another language if I barely could pass English? Anyway, I tried. After that, we had break and Puck tried to talk to me, but I was really busy trying to perfect my piece for Glee, and Puck wasn't helping, so I told him to tell me over the weekend. He sighed and looked annoyed, but that cleared immediately when I smiled at him. He smiled back and we managed to finish the song.

Puck and I walked into the choir room and sat down.

"OK, today we're doing a spontaneous singing lesson. Forget the songs you just learnt, we're doing just random songs, but it has to be about love. Got it?"

There were a lot of groans, but we understood. Mr. Schue told us to sing with the person next to us, as it was easier and quicker.

Puck and I sighed and got up, as we were first. He grabbed his guitar and I picked up my mic.

"**Beautiful creatures, you and me. Every time that we touch, it's dangerous, this spark is more than chemistry. Beautiful liars, drowning deep. Every night we fight and it's hot like hell, but it feels like heaven between the sheets."**

"_Every time we let go, I scream and I call for more."_

"_**Touch me, why don't we kill each other slowly?"**_

"_What can I say?"_

"**Baby, what can I do?"**

"_**The monster in me, loves the monster in you."**_

"_Hold me!"_

"**Squeeze a little tighter 'til we can't breathe!"**

"_**What can I say, baby, what can I do? The monster in me, loves the monster in you."**_

"_**Monster in me, mmm, mmm, aye aye, Loves the monster in you, mmm, mmm, aye aye."**_

"_Beautiful killer, cut me deep."_

"**Just a single kiss and I'm in your spell,"**

"_**Boy, you go in like I've never seen!"**_

"_Beautiful fire, love the heat."_

"**Every night we fight and it's hot like hell,"**

"_**But I love the way that you make me scream."**_

"_**And every time I let go, I cry and I beg for more, more."**_

"_**Touch me, why don't we kill each other slowly?"**_

"**What can I say?"**

"_Baby, what can I do?"_

"_**The monster in me, loves the monster in you."**_

"**Hold me, squeeze a little tighter 'til we can't breathe"**

"_**What can I say, Baby what can I do? The monster in me loves the monster in you**_**."**

"_**Every moment we spend  
Turning from friends to enemies  
And fighting to hold on to each other  
Every second we fall to fire below  
It's so beautiful  
The hell that we both made for each other  
But it's all love and war  
Louder we roar, crying for more  
I know it's so wrong, but baby just"**_

I looked over to Puck and grinned my original lopsided smile and he just carried on singing his heart out.

"_**Touch me  
Why don't we kill each other slowly?  
What can I say, baby, what can I do? (Oh)  
The monster in me loves the monster in you (babe)  
Hold me  
Squeeze a little tighter 'til we can't breathe (can't breathe, ooh)  
What can I say, baby, what can I do? (Baby)  
The monster in me loves the monster in you."**_

Everyone cheered when we finished, and Puck and I stood up and fist bumped. We sat down and laughed then Santana sung with Brittany, Rachel, Mercedes and Quinn. Kurt sang with Sam and Mike danced and sung with Tina. Glee finished and as I was leaving, I looked over at Puck, who was smiling at me absent-mindedly, then he walked out and left me thinking'

'Damn, he's kinda hot!'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sorry, it's a short one today people.

* * *

Puck

Puck woke up from a dream one morning, a really strange one, that he didn't really wan to acknowledge. He sighed, remembering Finn and himself, fu-

'_you know what, I'm just going to stop there and not think about it.' _Puck grimaced.

He smiled and got dressed, texting Finn to meet him in the park. Finn replied that he'd be there in 10 minutes and Puck went downstairs to have breakfast (Yummy, Weetabix: Organic!). He brushed his teeth, grabbed his keys and drove to the park.

Puck pulled up to the park and saw Finn grin his adorable lopsided smile of his when he saw the car and waved. Puck parked, got out and walked over to Finn.

"Hey man!" Finn grinned

"Hey!" Puck smiled back.

"You said you wanted to talk to me about something, is everything ok?" Finn looked at his best friend, worried.

"Oh, yeah. Urm, listen. I- I was listening to us sing the song that we performed on Friday, and, urm, you were like, really good, and I, urm,"

Finn looked at Puck, confused and Puck sighed, then said,

"Maybe doing the actual thing would explain better."

Then Puck leant over to Finn and brushed his lips over Finn's, then pulled back and looked at the floor. Finn gasped and his eyes widened, then Puck said

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, that was stupid, I shouldn't've done that, oh god, I'm such an idi- "

And then Finn pulled Puck back towards him and he kissed Puck, properly this time, and Puck gasped, but Finn took it as an opening to deepen the kiss, pulling Puck's tongue into his own mouth, and ten he pulled away.

"Does that answer your question?"

Puck's jaw dropped open and he moved his mouth, but no sounds came out.

"How long?" He finally managed to blurt out, barely a whisper.

"Since we were 15." Finn sighed.

Puck laughed and said

"My god, Finn, you could've just said something!"

"I didn't want to ruin what we had already, I thought that a friendship that was guaranteed was better than a potential relationship!"

"Well, I can't argue with that logic!" Puck laughed.

"Does this mean, were a thing now?" Finn asked, hope in his eyes.

Puck just kissed him, then hugged him and whispered,

"Yes, yes I guess that it does."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Warning: M rating appears here. You have been warned.

* * *

Finn

Finn and Puck collapsed into Finn's bed, laughing then they kissed deeply, Finn pushing Puck down and Puck pulling Finn closer and suddenly their hands were running up each other's back and occasionally down into their pants and from the sound Puck was making, Finn guessed he was doing good, for his first time with a guy. Puck was tugging at the hem of Finn's shirt and Finn let him take it off, looking embarrassed when Puck gasped at him.

"Dude, your, like, really hot." Puck smiled.

"Thanks?" Finn asked incredulously

Puck lay his hand on Finn's stomach and just the heat and fell of it turned Finn on. Puck moved forward and placed his head on Finn's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Finn looked at Puck and he smiled but said

"Not yet, dude. I'm not ready for that."

You've banged practically every girl in the school!"

"I know, but I've never knocked up a guy before, and believe it or not, I'm kinda nervous."

Finn laughed and told Puck that it's ok, the kissed him and pulled him closer, threw the duvet over them and snuggled until they fell asleep.

"Finn? Noah? Are you boys awake?" Carole asked.

"Urgh, yeah, I'm up mum." Finn replied.

"OK, breakfast is ready, and make sure Noah's up too. They're getting cold!"

"Wait, what are we having?" Finn asked, but his mum was already gone. He shook Puck awake and said

"Hey man, breakfast's ready, I think it might be pancakes!" Finn said, grinning like he just won the lottery.

"Ok, ok, let me get dressed first! Stop being so excited!" Puck laughed as he pulled Finn into a kiss and then dragged himself out of bed to get dressed. Finn launched himself down the stairs and slid into the kitchen, where

"OH MY GOD YES! Thank you so much mum!" Finn squealed and gave her a big hug then sat down and practically inhaled the pancakes. By the time Puck had came downstairs, Finn had already gone through all his pancakes and half of Puck's too!

"Hold on, Finn, did you eat some of my pancakes?" Puck laughed

"No! I don't think so. Maybe. Ok, fine, I did…"

"Dude I'm not annoyed I just didn't think you liked pancakes that much!"

"I would do anything for pancakes!"

Puck waited until Finn's mum went to get some food from the Asda in town to say what he said next,

"Anything, huh?" Puck grinned at Finn as he realised what Puck was saying. Finn smiled and grabbed Puck's plate and wolfed through them too, then pulled Puck with him as he walked back up the stairs and kissed him, then pushed him onto his bed and climbed onto the bed too. Puck grinned and pulled his shirt off, then threw it on the floor and did the same to Finn. Finn kissed him, then moved down to his neck, and wasted no time in moving to Puck's nipples, nibbling on them and then pushed his trousers down and opened his drawer. He pulled out a fairly large tube and put some of the liquid inside of his hands and dick, the rolled over. Finn managed to gasp out

"Are you ready, Noah?"

"God, yes, do it Finn." Puck groaned, full of want and pleasure.

Finn searched for his entrance, then tentatively pushed one finger into him, then when Puck rears up and moans, Finn places his second finger into him, and Puck said

"Finn, just do it, please!"

And then Finn pulled his fingers out and placed his cock into Pucks hole, then shoving his hips forward, making Puck moan and writhe and ask for more and _oh god why_ is this so nice?

"Oh, oh no, ohhhhhhh no…" Finn started to tremble.

"Finny? You ok? Puck smiled.

"Oh no, ohhhhhhhhhhh god." Now Finn's whole body was shaking.

"Finny? Oh, god, think of the mailman! THINK OF THE MAILMAN!" Puck laughed, Finn finally convulse into a mess of moaning and whispering

"Mailmanmailmmanmailman."

And then Puck's gone too, over the edge and he groans and pulls at Finn, holding him close and kissing him and, damn, that was _nice!_ They lay in bed for a few minutes, panting in pleasure from what they just did. Finn groaned and finally gets up, much to the dismay of Puck, and takes their dirty clothes and puts them in the washing machine. He walks back upstairs and freezes when he hears a voice that isn't Puck's, talking in a commanding but shaky way and he hears

"You dare hurt him, I swear to god I will personally storm over to your house and shoot you with my dad's shotgun."

"Ok, ok, I wasn't planning on hurting him anyway." Puck sighed.

"Good, Now we have to talk about the fact that you just fucked my _straight_ step-brother." Kurt said.

Finn's stomach turned to ice and he ran upstairs…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two Chapters today, you luck people! However, it is very short, but cute. Thanks!

* * *

Puck

Finn burst into the room saying

"Wait, Kurt wait! Don't do anything to Noah!"

Kurt had questioned Puck about his true intentions with Finn after witnessing them having sex. If Kurt didn't like the answer, he decided he was gonna beat the shit out of Puck. He grabbed the nearest book and was about to threaten him with it when Finn jumped in.

"Kurt, it was me that kissed him back! He kissed me to tell me that he liked me and then apologised but I kissed him back!" Finn cried.

Kurt just got more angry and turned to Puck then screamed at him

"You turned my STEP-BROTHER into a, a, a gay?" Your, you, FUCK YOU!" Then he stormed into bedroom.

Puck was shaking and Finn pulled him into a hug and Puck cried into his chest, then pulled away and said,

"Thanks, Finny."

"Anything for you, Noah." Finn smiled, kissed him and lay back down.

"Kurt's just over-reacting, you know that? He just wasn't expecting it."

"Yeah, I guess" Finn grinned as Puck frowned.

Puck sighed and curled up into the bed and soon he could hear snoring from Finn. He pulled himself closer, then pushed his head into Finn's neck and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

All

Finn sighed and jumped in his car with Puck then drove over to Santana's house.

"Hey San!" Puck grinned as they met her at the door.

"Hey Noah!" Santana smiled and pulled him into a friendly hug.

"Hey Finny!"

"Sup San!" Finn hugged her too. "How many people are actually coming?"

"There's you two, Rach, Sam, Mercedes, Quinn. Well, basically all of Glee." Santana said, thoughtfully.

"Great!" Puck smiled.

"Awesome!" Finn grinned.

Everyone else arrived in groups of 1's or 2's, eventually all of them arrived half an hour later. They all sat down at the table to eat and Santana picked up her glass, then said,

"To Glee, mis amigos! To Glee!"

"To Glee!" They all cheered.

Finn said,

"I would just like to say something." Everyone groaned, because they knew how bad Finn was at speeches from his parents' wedding. "For once in my life, I am drunk enough to actually recommend singing with you."

They laughed and cheered again, the Finn stood up on the table and started,

"_I see you driving 'round town  
With the guyl I love and I'm like," _Pointing at Puck,  
_**"Forget you!"**_ Puck joined in.  
"Oo, oo, ooo" Everybody sang  
_"I guess the change in my pocket  
Wasn't enough I'm like,  
Forget you!  
And forget her too!_"  
_**"Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
Ha, now ain't that some shit? (ain't that some shit?)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a  
Forget you!"**_  
Oo, oo, ooo

"_Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari,  
But that don't mean I can't get you there.  
I guess he's an Xbox and I'm more Atari,  
About the way you play your game ain't fair."_

"_**I pity the fool that falls in love with you  
(Oh shit he's a gold digger)  
Well  
(Just thought you should know.)  
Ooooooh  
I've got some news for you  
Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend"**_

"**I see you driving 'round town  
With the guy I love and I'm like,  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo  
I guess the change in my pocket  
Wasn't enough I'm like,  
Forget you!  
And forget her too!"**_  
_

"_Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
Ha, now ain't that some shit? (ain't that some shit?)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a  
Forget you!"_

"Oo, oo, ooo"

"_**Now I know, that I had to borrow,  
Beg and steal and lie and cheat.  
Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya.  
'Cause being in love with your ain't cheap."**_

"_**I pity the fool that falls in love with you  
(Oh shit he's a gold digger)  
Well  
(Just thought you should know)  
Ooooooh"  
**_

"I've got some news for you  
Ooh, I really hate your ass right now"

"_**I see you driving 'round town  
With the guy I love and I'm like,  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo  
I guess the change in my pocket  
Wasn't enough I'm like,  
Forget you!"**_

"And forget her too!"

"_Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
Ha, now ain't that some shit? (ain't that some shit?)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a  
Forget you!"_

"Oo, oo, ooo"

"**Now baby, baby, baby  
Why d'you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?"  
**

"(So bad, so bad, so bad)"

"**I tried to tell my momma, but she told me  
"This is one for your dad"**  
"(Your dad, your dad, your dad) Yes she did  
And I was like  
Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh!  
Whhhy? Oh! I love you oh!  
I still love you. Oooh!"

"_**I see you driving 'round town  
With the guy I love and I'm like,  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo  
I guess the change in my pocket  
Wasn't enough I'm like,  
Forget you!  
And forget her too!  
Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
Ha, now ain't that some shit? (ain't that some shit?)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a  
Forget you!"**_

Everyone cheered and laughed, then they all fist-bumped and walked with Santana up to her room. Finn seemed to direct the song towards Rachel, his girlfriend, but hardly anyone noticed until Finn pointed at Rachel and then muttered

"That was for you, Rachel."

Rachel looked horrified and then Finn muttered

"Jesus, I must be really drunk right now."

Everyone cheered and Quinn said

"I can drink to that!" and she took a big swig of her beer and waltzed up the stairs.

After the song, everybody went into Santana's room with beer and an empty bottle in hand. Finn grunted as he sat down and placed the bottle in the middle of the circle they had made.

"Spin the bottle?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Everyone said

Finn spun the bottle and it landed on Puck, who said,

"dare, most definitely."

"Ok, lets think, people." Santana said.

By the time they had finished, Santana had an evil smile on her face and cackled at Puck.

"Right, Pucky boy, here's your dare. You have to kiss Finny over here, properly."

Puck turned white, then said,

"No, I can't do that! Finn wouldn't ever forgive me!"

"Come on, he's drunk enough that he would probably forget it anyway!"

Puck sighed then looked at Finn with narrowed eyes, as if sizing him up. He then just shrugged and said,

"Fine. I'll do it."

Everyone shouted their encouragements to Puck and Finn, egging them on. Puck stared at Fin for a second and pressed his lips to his, pushing his tongue in and grabbing his hair and pulling him further in.

"Get a room!" Santana smiled

Finn scowled as he pulled away and stormed off.

"I'll go and talk to him." Sam sighed

"No, I'll talk to him, I was the one he kissed." Puck snarled and stormed off behind Finn, sighing

"Finny? Finny? You there?"

Puck found him, in a corner of Santana's bedroom.

"We really are drunk, aren't we?"

"Yup, come on. Let's get Kurt to take us home."

"Ok, let's go then."

"Oh, god, right, Finn. I think it's time to go now."

"Aw, but-"

Kurt grabbed Finn and Puck and dragged them out, saying

"Thanks everyone, today was awesome! We have to go now though, see you on Monday!"

"Bye lovebirds!" Everyone laughed as Finn kissed Puck again and Puck pushed him away and laughed.

"Right, let's go." Kurt threw them into the car, both of them giggling.

"My god Finn, how are you so hot?" Puck leaned on Finn the entire car journey back to the Hummel-Hudson house and they fell asleep, Carol and Burt having to carry them upstairs to Finn's room. They put them on the same bed as Kurt still shared the room with Finn. Puck woke up a little while later and pulled himself closer to Finn, burying his head into his neck and whispering

"I love you so much Finn..."

"You're just drunk, Noah."

Puck looked up at me, completely sober and whispered

"I mean it, Finny. I really do love you. I want to be with you and I want everyone to know that you're mine."

Finn smiled and kissed Puck, then pulled him closer and fell asleep, Puck in his arms, perfectly fitting into him and he fell asleep with Finn holding him.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I don't own any part of glee or the songs in this chapter.

Chapter 6

Puck

Puck woke up with a splitting headache and definitely a hangover. Getting out of bed and putting the covers back over Finn carefully, then he stumbled into the bathroom and grabbed some Aspirin out of the cupboard. He groaned and walked back in, leaving two pills and a glass of water for Finn behind him and blinked hard, then grabbed hold of the railings on the staircase and walked carefully down it. He plopped himself onto a chair and watched, silently as Kurt made breakfast.

"Don't look so good, Puck." Kurt laughed

"Hangover, drank, last night, too much." Puck groaned again and lay back in the chair, putting his hands over his face.

"Finn?" Kurt asked Puck.

"He's still sleeping upstairs." Puck replied.

"No I'm not." Finn smiled as he walked in and threw himself into another chair, barely avoiding falling off it. "And is that pancakes I smell?" Finn grinned happily.

"Oh, no. Not again." Puck grinned as he pulled his plate away from Finn as soon as he had been given it.

"What happened last time Finn had pancakes?" Kurt asked.

"He got downstairs before me and by the time I sat down all of mine were gone." Puck sighed.

"That was it." Finn lied, smiling mischievously.

"Hmm, ok." Kurt narrowed his eyes suspiciously but then ate his pancakes too.

After they had finished, Finn and Puck left for school, Blaine picking Kurt up after as his and Finn's parents were out of the country, visiting America. Puck and Finn sat in the car, listening to Heart and sang with it.

"_I used to believe  
We were burnin' on the edge of somethin' beautiful  
Somethin' beautiful  
Selling a dream  
Smoke and mirrors keep us waitin' on a miracle  
On a miracle" _Finn smiled

"**Say, go through the darkest of days  
Heaven's a heartbreak away  
Never let you go, never let me down  
Oh, it's been a hell of a ride  
Driving the edge of a knife  
Never let you go, never let me down**

**Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah  
I won't give up, nah-nah-nah" **Puck sang back.  
_**"Let me love you  
Let me love you  
Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah  
I won't give up, nah-nah-nah  
Let me love you  
Let me love you  
Oh baby, baby"**_

"_Don't fall asleep  
At the wheel, we've got a million miles ahead of us  
Miles ahead of us  
All that we need  
Is a rude awakening to know we're good enough  
Know we're good enough"_

"**Say go through the darkest of days  
Heaven's a heartbreak away  
Never let you go, never let me down  
Oh it's been a hell of a ride  
Driving the edge of a knife  
Never let you go, never let me down"**

"_**Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah  
I won't give up, nah-nah-nah  
Let me love you  
Let me love you  
Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah  
I won't give up, nah-nah-nah  
Let me love you  
Let me love you  
Oh baby, baby"**_

"_**Never let you go  
Never let you go  
Never let you go  
Never let you go  
Never let you go  
Never let you go**_

_**Never let you go  
Never let you go  
Never let you go  
Never let you go (oh no no no no)  
Never let you go (yeah yeah)  
I'll never let you go**_

_**Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah  
I won't give up, nah-nah-nah"**_  
**"Let me love you"**  
_"Let me love you"_  
_**"Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah  
I won't give up, nah-nah-nah"**_  
**"Let me love you"  
**_"Let me love you"_ Finn grinned at Puck and gave him a hug, pulling up at school and hopping out of the car.

He sighed and walked into first period, maths.

"If x is 35, y is 50 and z is 22, what is xy+z?" Miss asked us, pointing at the board, with numbers that looked like letters to me.

"Hold on, miss, why do those numbers look like letters?" I asked, because that number looked awfully a lot like an x.

"Finn," Miss sighed, exasperated. "we're doing algebra."

I looked over at Puck confused, who just whispered to me to say ok.

"Oh, ok, sorry miss." I smiled.

"Right, Finn, let's have you first then. What's the answer to this question?" Miss asked, evilly.

"Urm, is it… xyz? Because xy plus a z would make xyz?" I said, confused. I really didn't get this.

"No, Finn, it's… You know what, I give up. Just, do something." Miss sighed again.

Puck sniggered at me and I shot him a 'What? I didn't get it!' look.

After class, Puck pulled me into an empty classroom, telling me that he couldn't wait to have me and he kissed me, pushing me up against the wall.

"Puck." I gasped, through kisses. "Might. Get. Caught." I managed to get out.

"Fuck that," Puck smiled. "No one's gonna come in here." And with that, we made out, right there in an empty classroom. Unbelievable.

We finished school and then walked into Glee, Mr Schue late as always. We sat down next to each other, watching the rest of the club doing their thing. Mr Schue walked in and quieted us down, telling us about our topic today.

"Ok, so. Today, we're going to be doing songs about, well, whatever you want! Today's just going to be singing, not doing anything specific. Anyone want to sing first?" Her smiled.

"I'll go?" I said, nervously.

Sir smiled and invited me up to the front of the room.

"Urm, this is to a person, a person I really like, and, urm, yeah. I hope they enjoy it." I smiled at no one in particular.

"_The club isn't the best place to find a lover  
So the bar is where I go  
Me and my friends at the table doing shots  
Drinking fast and then we talk slow  
Come over and start up a conversation with just me  
And trust me I'll give it a chance now  
Take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox  
And then we start to dance, and now I'm singing like_

_Girl, you know I want your love  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
I may be crazy, don't mind me  
Say, boy, let's not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead_

_I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
And last night you were in my room  
And now my bed sheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body"_  
"Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I" The class joined in, Rachel staring.  
_"I'm in love with your body  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you_

_One week in we let the story begin  
We're going out on our first date  
You and me are thrifty, so go all you can eat  
Fill up your bag and I fill up a plate  
We talk for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour  
And how your family is doing okay  
Leave and get in a taxi, then kiss in the backseat  
Tell the driver make the radio play, and I'm singing like_

_Girl, you know I want your love  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
I may be crazy, don't mind me  
Say, boy, let's not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead_

_I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
And last night you were in my room  
And now my bed sheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body"_  
"Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I" Everyone sang, joining me at the front.  
_"I'm in love with your body  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you_

_Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on_

_I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
Last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new"_  
_"I'm in love with your body  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
I'm in love with your body"_

"**Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
I'm in love with your body  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
I'm in love with your body" **Puck sang solo.**  
**

"Every day discovering something brand new" Rachel sang  
_**"I'm in love with the shape of you!"**_ Finn and Puck finished, both smiling.

"Aw, hell to the no! What is going on with you two?" Mercedes looked at the two, shocked.

"Urm, nothing?" Finn said, unconvincingly.

"Nope, nothin' goin' on here!" Puck laughed nervously.

"You two literally just sang a love song to each other!" Rachel fumed.

"That doesn't mean we're together!" Finn looked at her, angrily.

Quinn join in, shouting,

"I mean, it kinda does!"

Then the whole club erupted into shouting and pushing until eventually,

"SHUT THE FUCK UUUUUUPPPPPPP!" Puck screamed, turning red from the force of his voice. Immediately, everyone quieted down and looked at Puck expectantly.

"You really want to know what's going on?" He said, quietly now. The entire club said yes, simultaneously.

"Fine," Finn sighed. "If you really want to know, Puck and I _are_ going out. For about a week now. Happy?"

The club erupted into chaos again, Mr Schue finally walking in, asking

"Ok, ok, quiet down, quiet down."

"What the actual FUCK did you just say?" Quinn screamed at Finn.

"Aw, hell to the no!" Mercedes said again and sat there in shock.

"Puck, Finn, why?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Stop, ok? Finn and I have liked each other for a long, long time, it just took up until now to realise it! I really, really hope that you don't care, it's not that big a deal!"

"No, no no no no no!" Rachel shouted, her eyes bulging out her head. "This CAN'T be happening! I was literally going to ask you out tomorrow!"

Finn's eyes widened and he shook his head, saying

"I'm sorry Rachel, but I would've said no anyway."

Rachel just stood there, her eyes full of hate, staring at Puck.

"Fuck you." She whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Any

Finn stormed out of the room, Puck's hand in his, Santana and Kurt behind them, shouting at the Glee kids.

"You're supposed to be acceptant to all this! What the FUCK happened to that?" San shouted and ran after Finn and Puck.

"I expected more from you." Kurt shook his and left after them, calling "Finn? Puck! Wait up!"

Santana ran after them, turning the corner to find Puck sat on the floor, crying his eyes out and Finn encasing him in his body, it was a perfect fit.

"They're supposed to not care, to like us anyway!" Puck wailed, stuffing his face into Finn's chest and balling up his shirt in his fists.

"I know, I know. We'll be ok though, we'll be fine." Finn rocked back and forth on the balls of feet, stroking Puck's small strip of hair on his head (which he knew calmed him down).

Kurt and San caught up with them and saw Puck in Finn's arms, crying and clutching onto Finn for dear life.

"Oh, Puck, Finn, it's ok. They're just confused, they'll come to their senses soon, don't worry." She sighed.

Finn turned to look at San, and a tear ran down his face, signifying her to come over to where he was. She walked over to Puck and looked at Finn, as if asking for permission, then when she saw him being hugged by Kurt, San took Puck into her arms and comforted him too.

"San, what are we supposed to do?" Pick sniffled, now calmed down slightly.

"I really don't know. I guess we could just go and beat them shitless and live a good life in prison?" She smiled with sarcasm at Puck.

He smiled back and pulled away, saying

"Thank you, San. Your my best friend, you know that? I know it may not seem like it, but over the years I've really moved away from liking you or all that shit, I just. I don't know how to explain it."

"I know. Me neither. I just know that I'm always going to be there for you if you need it." Santana sighed and Finn walked over, Kurt walking over to Santana.

"What do we do next?" Finn asked, looking at San and Kurt.

"I guess, just walk in there with your heads held high and take whatever shit they have for you." Kurt smiled

"Or we could beat them shitless like I said." San smiled evilly. Kurt snorted and walked back to the choir room, closely followed by Finn, Puck and San.

Kurt opened the door and Sam stood there sheepishly, waiting for Finn. As soon as he walked in, Sam ran up to him and gave him a big hug, saying

"I'm so, so sorry, bro. I just didn't expect it and I fully really honestly don't give a FUCK about who you like, as long as it's not Rach."

Finn laughed and peeled Sam off of him and said thanks, then Mike walked up to both Puck and Finn and smiled

"I like, totally ship you two. Your, like made for each other. I was just kinda surprised it happened and, well, yeah. I just wanted to say that good luck and I'll fight for you to the ends of the Earth if necessary."

Puck gave him a high five and Finn just smiled. Next was Mercedes, which both were dreading.

"Ok, first, I have to start all shocked sentences with 'AW, HELL TO THE NO!' So, erm, aw, hell to the no! Next, I just wanted to say that both of you boys are awesome and you are totally going to be amazing doing a duet at Nationals! Achm, Mr Schue? Any interest? Like, please? Anyway, I would just like to say that I was very, very shocked at first, but then again, I sort of expected it. You think we don't notice the looks you give each other before you disappear for the entirety of lunch?"

Finn turned pale and looked at Puck, saying

"Do we really make it that obvious?"

"Yup, you really do." Santana smiled and motioned for Mercedes to start talking again.

"Basically, I didn't expect you to tell us so soon, but I guessed it before. That was why I was so shocked."

Finn was still bright red, but nodded, embarrassed and then looked at Quinn and Rachel, the two he was really not looking forward to listening to.

"What the fuck, Finn? How, when, and most importantly, WHY? And Puck, I can't believe you took MY boy away from me! Not to mention that your both boys!"

"Rachel, I expected the first part, but not the last! You have two dads, why is it so hard for you to understand that two guys can like each other?" Puck fumed.

"It's just, ARGH!" Rachel said and stormed out, kicking over a chair on the way.

Quinn then started up, shouting and screaming and kicking and complaining, talking about how both of them are straight and how the hell did it happen and what kind of thoughts were going through their minds at the time.

"Finn was supposed to be mine! I was supposed to fall in love with him, we would win Prom King and Queen and now Puck, you've taken him away from me!"

"Quinn, all you fucking want is to win that crown and become the most popular, you don't care about who you crush on the way!" Finn shouted back, throwing his hands into the air.

Quinn stared at Puck, hate in her eyes, then stormed out like Rachel and instead of kicking a chair, she hit Puck, then slapped Finn and slammed the door.

Puck sank into a chair, shaking and started to cry, Finn just standing there looking shocked. Mr Schue stood through the entire thing, mouth hanging open and eyes moving from person to person, silently asking what was going on. Nobody seemed to answer, so he just asked

"Guys, can anyone tell me what the fu- what just happened?" Sam smiled as Mr Schue stopped himself.

"Basically, Frankenteen here and Puckerman just declared their love to each other, we got surprised and slightly mean, then those four." Sam pointed at Finn, Puck, San and Kurt "stormed out and then came back in a few minutes later. We apologised and you saw what happens next." He sighed and pointed in the general direction Rachel and Quinn and left in.

Mr Schue sighed and placed a hand on Puck's shoulder and said

"It'll be ok, don't worry."

He just cried into Finn's shirt, holding onto him like everything depended on it. Finn rocked him back and forth, whispering words of encouragement and comfort, stroking his thin strip of hair on his head. Puck seemed to melt into Finn's arms, relaxing until he fell asleep, Finn laying him down carefully on some chairs put together in a row.

"Thank you, everyone." Finn sighed and smiled at them all, then sat in the corner, feet on the chair and face laying on his knees. Sam noticed him shaking and looked over to Puck, who was still sleeping. He walked up to Finn and sat down next to him, saying

"Hey, Finn. Don't cry, it's ok. You've got us to help you, and most importantly, you've got Puck now too!"

Finn looked up at Sam, tears in his eyes and smiled at him. Sam put an arm around him in a friendly way and punched him in the arm lightly, grinning. Finn wiped his eyes and smiled down at Sam then said

"I should probably take Puck home, he's not gonna be happy when he wakes up." Finn wrinkled his nose and looked amused for a second, then sighed and slowly shook Puck awake.

"Urgh, my god, can a guy not finish a good dream once in a while before someone wakes him up?" Puck groaned and rolled of the chairs, only realising he was still in the choir room when he opened his eyes.

"Oh, shit." Was all he said.

Finn laughed and told him that he was going to take him to Finn's house and then helped him up, then thanked Mr Schue and walked out, kissing Puck before they left.

They arrived back home and both collapsed on Finn's bed, emotionally exhausted from all the crying. Finn moved closer to Puck and stroked his head, running his thumb over Puck's jawline, which really turned him on. Puck smiled and started kneading Finn's back, saying

"Jeez, man! Football's got you really worked up!"

"Eh, it happens." Finn smiled.

Puck smiled and lifted Finn's shirt off of Finn and started to massage him, muttering

"Better get a massage back after this."

Finn snorted and said

"Dude if you do a good enough job I'll massage you till your back breaks."

Puck thought about Finn, taking Puck's shirt off and laying him down, then he starts to massage him and oh god, that would be awesome.

"Puck? You here man?" Finn waved a hand in front of Puck's face.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry. Sorta phased out there." Puck smiled and resumed pressing his thumbs hard into Finn's back, in the dip just before his neck started. He was well aware of the fact that he pants were getting quite tight. Finn sighs and relaxes, getting more and more tired by the minute, eventually falling asleep. Puck smiled to himself and stored away the fact that Finn owes him a really hot massage. He climbed into bed next to Finn and placed himself into Finn's arms and Finn wrapped his arms around Puck subconsciously. Puck snuggled up to Finn and whispered

"Love you forever, Finny."

And with that he was falling asleep and didn't think about the consequences if Burt or Carole found Puck, not just sleeping in the same bed as Finn, but also shirtless and legs tangled together, Puck's face buried into Finn's bare chest.

"Night, Noah..." Finn mumbled in his sleep, pulling Puck impossibly closer to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Finn

Finn woke up to

"Finn? Noah?" Carole called.

"Kurt?" She asked, incredulously.

"No, mum, it's just me up here." Finn lied.

"Really? Because I heard Noah last night whispering to you." Carole smiled. She was a strict mum, but she also wanted to be the mum who let their kid do things they want, but only occasionally. She would always let Finn off, as long as it wasn't worse than disappearing for more than 3 hours without a word. That happened once in year 6, and it was really, really funny when she found him.

Flashback

_Finn_ _stepped out of school and walked over to Noah, who smiled at him and gave him _a big hug, _then took Finn's hand in his and led him to his house._

"_Wanna play some COD? Noah smiled, and Finn shook his head, telling Noah that he would prefer to just hang out._

_"Oh, ok. Come on then!" Noah laughed and jumped on his bed, patting the space next to him for Finn to come and sit with him. They started talking about how SAT's we're going to suck and how they knew who was going to pass them and who (themselves included) would fail miserably. That brought up Quinn Fabray, who Finn sort of had a crush on. Noah looked angrily and said_

_"You like Quinn?"_

"_Yeah, she's really cute and nice to me. She doesn't laugh when I say something stupid, and she always sticks up for me when Dave and Azimio try to be mean to me." Finn smiled at the thought_

_Noah looked dismayed at the thought of Finn getting together with Quinn Fabray. He sighed, then rolled over and looked Finn in the eye and moved closer._

_"You, don't like anyone else?" He asked, hope in his eyes and voice. Finn raised his eyebrows at him and smiled, then shook his head._

_"No, I don't think so, at least."_

_Noah frowned and turned away from Finn, his 11 year-old heart breaking._

_"Not, not even- not even me?" Noah asked, visibly upset now. Finn's eyes widened and he opened his mouth, then shut it again._

_"You- you like me? Like, like like me?" Finn asked in awe._

_"Urm, I guess?" Noah turned red and looked at the floor sheepishly._

_Finn smiled and shuffled closer to Noah. He said_

_"Well I guess that, you are kinda cute and have a really nice face."Finn smiled and turned to face Noah, who was blushing._

_"You, you really think that?" Noah's eyes begged that Finn say yes._

"_Yeah, I did. I really like you, Noah. I'm just. I've never- I've never seen to guys together in this town and I'm not sure if people will like it."_

_"Oh." Was all Noah said, his heart breaking again._

_"But, then again, we could just not tell anyone?" Finn grinned. "Just this once though, ok? And tell no one. We can see if we like it, and go on from there."_

_Noah shuffled ever closer to Finn and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. He moved his head forward, and placed his lips on Finn's then moved away quickly. Finn whined and then rolled over toward Noah._

_"That was pretty nice, actually." Finn grinned again and then pushed his lips onto Noah's and then they heard a sound like laughing from the door. Noah instantly pulled away and looked over at the door. Carole, Finn's mum, and Noah's mum we're standing there, laughing quietly to each other._

_"Wha- how? When?" Noah asked, realising he was still holding hands with Finn and let go. Finn whimpered and complained and tried to take Noah's hand again, but Noah pulled his hand away._

_"Were, were-" Carole burst out laughing again. "Were you boys kissing?"_

_Finn just sighed and buried his head into Noah's pillow, and Noah stuck his tongue out and said_

_"What? Ew, gross!"_

_Noah's mum snorted and smiled at Noah._

_"If you were, just know I don't care who you choose to love, just make sure that they love you too, got it?" She said with a smile and walked off when Noah nodded his head silently._

_"Ok, Finn, I think it's time to go now. Both boy's complained and whined but Carole was having none of it:_

_"Finn, you left school to go to Noah's house without telling me! You can't do that! You could've at least told me before hand!" Carole smiled. She wasn't really angry, she had been waiting forever for the time when Finn would finally realise that he liked Noah._

_"So, urm,what happens now?" Noah turned red again._

_"Well, urm, I guess I'll talk to you when I get home and I go home now?" Finn asked his mum._

_"Of course you can talk to him at home!" Carole smiled at Finn and Noah._

_"Yay! Thanks mum!" Finn grinned as both boys gave her a big hug._

_Finn then turned to Noah and said_

_"Urm, see you later then!"_

_"Bye, Finny!" Noah smiled_

_As Carole and Finn left, you could see Noah running back up the stairs with his mum's phone, already ready to text Finn when they got home. She laughed quietly to herself again. This was exactly how she and Noah's mum has imagined it, just they imagined it to be a whole lot earlier._

Finn groaned and looked over at Puck, who was still sleeping, and said

"Does it matter?"

"No, it's just that he might want breakfast!" Carole smiled

Finn grinned. Of course his mum doesn't care if Noah's round, she's practically his second mum.

"Ok, ok. I'll wake him up. We'll be there in a minute." Finn sighed and shook Puck awake, saying

"Breakfast's gonna be ready in a minute, mum's making it."

"Urgh, ok." Puck groaned.

"And make sure you put some clothes on. See you down there!" Finn whispered so Kurt, Burt and his mum wouldn't hear.

Puck got up and pulled Finn into a hug, then kissed him. Finn smiled as he pulled away and pulled open the door, spotting Kurt grinning at the door. He smiled at him, then walked down the stairs, Kurt close behind. He sat down on the chair, and ate his Wheetabix when Puck stumbled down the stairs, saying

"Mornin' Carole, Kurt."

He sat down and rubbed his eyes, eating his eggs and toast quietly.

"You boys have Glee today, right?" Carole asked looking over to the three boys.

"Yeah, I'ma sing today." Finn smiled

"Really? What's it called?" Kurt looked at him, confused.

"It's a song that I wrote, hoping we can do it at regionals." Finn replies, finishing his Wheetabix.

"Oh, ok." Carole replied, smiling. She had heard a Finn preparing the song, she knew it was called 'Secret Love Song', and knew that it was about Finn liking someone, she just didn't know who. She had a suspicion that it was Noah, but she didn't know for sure. They got into the car, drove to school and hopped out, Dave and Karofsky walking round the corner, Slushy in hand. Finn shared a look with Puck and sighed. He walked around them, sure it was for Finn and Puck.

"Hey, fags." Finn carried walking, trying to ignore what Azimio just said.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Azimio grabbed Finn's shoulder, when out of nowhere, Puck's fist connected with Azimio's face and he went flying across the room.

"Fuck you!" Puck snarled and stormed off to class.

Finn sighed and walked toward his class, following Puck. He sat down next to him, Puck still fuming.

"You ok?" Finn sighed.

"No. No, I'm not ok! He's such a fucking-" Puck put his head in his hands. "He's a fucking dickhead!"

"I know, I know. We just have to ignore him for now." Finn sighed.

They finished the day, then walked into Glee practice, Finn practically jumping to show the club his number.

Then, Mr. Schue walked in, dropping a bomb on Finn's performance.

"Ok, slight change of plan, actually it turns out that we're doing an assembly today. Finn? Is it ok if you sing the song that you wrote to the school?"

Finn dropped his drumsticks and his eyes widened

"No, nononononononononononono, I can't do that song in front of the entire school!"

"Well, I'm afraid your going to have to, because we just got asked to do _your _number in the school assembly. I'm sorry, Finn." Mr Schue sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Why not Finn?" Puck asked, slightly confused.

"It's just- I can't do it."

"Urm, we kinda have to. We haven't prepared for anything else." Sam sighed

"We haven't prepared for this either!" Finn protested

"Except we've heard you practising in here. We know the tune and a little bit of the words." Mike smiled

Finn sighed and looked excessively worried, his eyes flickering from person to person.

"I-I- I don't know."

"Finn, please. We need you for this." Puck begged, his eyes smiling.

Finn sighed and looked at him. How could he say no to that face?

"Fine. I'll do it."

Pick smiled and gave Finn's big hug, whispering

"I love you." to him and then letting go.

Finn sighed, then asked

"Puck, get the drums. The guitar part is meant for me. Mike, other guitar. Sam, mic. If we're going to do this, we're doing it the proper way."

They smiled and picked up said instruments, then walked into the stage.

* * *

Half an hour later...

"Achm, children, please listen. Today, the band has cancelled and we now have Glee Club to perform for us. Please enjoy."

Finn sighed and walked on stage.

"This is a song that I wrote, a few weeks ago. To an... unknown person, this is for you."

He grabbed the microphone, Puck and Mike starting to play.

_"When you hold me in the street and you kiss me on the dance floor I wish that it could be like that Why can't it be like that?_  
_'Cause I'm yours_

_We keep behind closed doors Every time I see you, I die a little more Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls It'll never be enough_

_It's obvious you're meant for me,  
Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly.  
Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep,  
But I'll never show it on my face.  
But we know this,  
We got a love that is homeless"_

_**"Why can't you hold me in the street?**_  
_**Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?**_  
_**I wish that it could be like that Why can't we be like that?**_  
_**'Cause I'm yours"**_ Puck joined in

**"When you're with him, do you call his name,  
Like you do when you're with me?  
Does it feel the same?**  
**Would you leave if I was ready to settle down,  
Or would you play it safe and stay?  
Girl, you know this,  
We got a love that is hopeless"**

**_"Why can't you hold me in the street?_**  
**_Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_**  
**_I wish that it could be like that,  
Why can't we be like that?_**  
**_'Cause I'm yours_**

**And nobody knows I'm in love with someone's baby,  
I don't wanna hide us away,  
Tell the world about the love we're making,  
I'm living for that day,  
Someday"**

**_"Why can't I hold you in the street?_**  
**_Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_**  
**_I wish that we could be like that Why can't we be like that?_**  
**_'Cause I'm yours, I'm yours_**

_**Oh, why can't you hold me in the street?**_  
_**Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?**_  
_**I wish that it could be like that Why can't it be like that?**_  
_**'Cause I'm yours"**_

_"Why can't I say that I'm in love?_  
_I wanna shout it from the rooftop I wish that it could be like that,  
Why can't we be like that?_  
_'Cause I'm yours"_

**"Why can't we be like that?"**  
_**"Wish we could be like that"**_ They finished and smiled at each other.

The hall erupted into cheering and clapping, for once. All three boys smiled at each other and walked off stage, Puck pulling Finn into a kiss when they went backstage.

"That was for me, right?" Puck asked

"Who else?" Finn grinned and pulled him into another kiss.

"Ok, ok boys, remember, we're still in school, calm it down." Mr Schue raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry, Mr Schue." Finn blushed and pulled away from Puck. Puck pathetically whined and sulked in the corner until Finn said

"Dude, just come round mine later!" Finn grinned.

"My mum, Burt and Kurt are out for 3 hours." He whispered after.

Puck grinned at him and nodded his head.

* * *

The final lesson of the day, Spanish, was where everything went wrong.

Puck pushed Finn up against the lockers outside the room and attacked his mouth, sucking on his neck and nibbled his ear.

"Puck..." Finn sighed, and was about to do the same to Puck when he froze, trying to push Puck away but he wouldn't stop.

"Oh, oh god, this is perfect!" The one person Finn _really_ didn't want see laughed and took out his phone.

Puck stopped immediately and turned around, seeing a face full of Karofsky's phone and Karofsky sneered at him, turning his phone off.

"Shouldn't've said anything, video would've gotten around the school really quickly!"

Puck opened his mouth, then shut it and stared at Karofsky with hate in his eyes.

"So, the two most straightest guys in the school, one who's kissed all the girls and the other one's fucked all of them, are caught making out outside of their lesson? I wonder how all the people in the school are gonna react to this?" Karofsky smiled evilly and waved his hand. "Well, better get going! Have fun making out again, you horny motherfucking fags!"

Karofsky flicked around and walked off, smug about his finding.

Finn had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a shit day.

Puck had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a shit day.

But both of them knew that that night was going to be the best night of their lives.


End file.
